Raddock
Population: 971, Size: 16 acres Wealth: 9,710 gp. Max value for sale: 320 gp. Max pawn value: 1,699 gp Demographics: Human (60%), Halfling (23%), Elf (7%), Dwarf (4%), Half-Orc (2%), Half-Elf (2%), Gnome (2%) Bon Point is mostly a tangle of alleyways and row houses, and is known for its heavy-handed guards. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Long Knight Owner: Blossom Leagallow, Female Halfling Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall and has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The tavern is a terra cotta sprawling single storey building, with a brown tile roof and a smooth stone floor. A duck serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a fire pit cooking food in the middle of the tavern. Specials: Dire Pig Burger and a Glass of Vodka (4 sp) Chicken Pie with Sharp Cheese and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Triceratops Steamed Bun with Bread and a Coffee (5 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: Blackwing Shield Owner: Hadwisa Jethrens, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The blacksmith is a wooden two-storey building, with a green tile roof and simple furniture. It contains a set of gold scales and horseshoes and metal hanging from the rafters. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (30 gp) Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Other Patrons: Beatrice Bolver, Female Human Details Normas Callan, Male Human Details Herleva Thorton, Female Human Details Alchemist: Mad Aura Owner: Odo Lepus, Male Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The alchemist is a plaster and wood framed big orb-like building, with a black shingled roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains a large open floor with pillars and a corner table with herbs and unfinished brews. Specials: Potion of Animal Friendship (dmg 187) (195 gp) Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Potion of Hill Giant Strength (dmg 187) (191 gp) Other Patrons: None Enchanter: The Scar Veil Owner: Jan LaHood, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The enchanter is a wooden single storey building, with several shuttered windows and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and a floating glass pyramid. Specials: Quaal's Feather Token (dmg 188) (48 gp) Dust of Disappearance (dmg 166) (286 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (119 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Poceline General Store Owner: Juliamund Morne, Female Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The general store is a wooden large single storey building, with a black shingled roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains a small bell over the door and a full suit of armor holding some specialty items. Specials: Mason's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Mason's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Barrel (phb 153) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Emma Crover, Female Human Details Diggory Nage, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Beatrice Hybrid, Female Human Details The house is a brick sprawling single storey building, with an orange shingled roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A bunch of cattle have taken over half the space in a makeshift stable. Category:Settlements